We are one
by KryptonianPotato
Summary: Barry's life has become a quite depressing since Savitar. Iris broke up with him, his friends aren't themselves, and his relationship with joe has been going down hill. He goes to seek comfort in his super friend on earth 38. Maybe one day, they might be more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls, welcome to my first attempt at a "Karry" story. I have read a lot of these and I thought it would be fun to do one myself. Please, give "polite" suggestions, feedback and ideas. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to DC and CW.**

Pizza just didn't taste as good when she was eating it by herself. She missed mon el, but couldn't forgive him for what he had done. _Stupid Daxam!_ She thought angrily. After she broke up with mon el, her thoughts drifted to him, or James. But recently, her mind always went to the scarlet speedster, in another universe. She had been infatuated by him, ever since he accidently came to her earth. Then, her heart pounded with excitement, when he needed her help against the Dominators. Then she got trapped in a musical paradise, with Barry, only to have to leave, and go back to earth 38, with Mon el. Lately, she had been trying to break the dimensional barrier, herself, in a desperate attempt, to see Barry. Alas, she was to slow, and all she could do, was fantasise, and hope more aliens attacked his world. _Not really._ She though. _Maybe only a little bit…_

Barry's life had sucked since Iris broke up with him. Everything was awkward at S.T.A.R labs ever since. Cisco and Caitlin, refused to take sides, in desperate attempts, to keep the team together, Joe pretended to have work to do at CCPD every time the topic came up. And wally was torn between his sister, or his kind of brother/role model. Barry desperately needed someone to talk to, who would act at least a bit normal, when he tried to bring up Iris. Oliver, was never the best at talking about feelings, and Felicity was close to Iris. Suddenly, it hit him who he needed to talk to. The sunny, blonde, Kara Danvers, on earth 38. After fantasising for weeks, the urge to see his _super friend_ , became unbearable. After telling Cisco, Caitlin, joe, and painfully Iris, that he was going to see Supergirl and didn't know how long he would be there, he packed a backpack of stuff, Money, clothes, laptop, etc. He ran through the breach cisco made him, and for the first time since Iris broke up with him, he felt excited and happy.

After a lousy day, being barked at, at work, Kara decided doughnuts sounded like a good dinner option. She was ready to sit back, and watch NETFLIX, when suddenly, she got an urgent message, that a breach was opening near CatCo. Hope and excitement went pumping through her body at a million miles an hour. She quickly changed into her Supergirl suit, and rushed to the breach, praying to Rao, that it was Barry.

Barry want sure what to expect when he ran through the breach, but a bear hug from his favourite Kryptonian, wasn't what he had in mind. "BARRY!" Kara Exclaimed.

"Hey Kara." Barry said quietly, so no one could hear her secret identity.

"Why are you here?" Asked Kara, genuinely confused and a bit hopeful of what his reason might be. Do you need me to shove you through another breach? I can if you want but I would love for you to stay a bit. I missed you, I mean as a friend but I still…"

"Kara, slow down, No, I can run through a breach at will now, and no, I came here deliberately."

"Why?" Asked Kara.

Barry blushed a bit, smiled, and said, "Do I need an excuse to see my Super friend?

"how long are you staying." Asked a hopeful Kara.

"I guess until the DEO gets sick of me." Barry said.

"The DEO?" Said a confused Kara.

"Well I thought I would stay there." Replied Barry.

"You can stay with me again." Offered Kara.

"As much as I would prefer to stay with you rather than on those piles of rocks the DEO call beds, wouldn't Mon el kind of hate me forever if I were to sleep on his girlfriend's couch?" Barry asked, secretly trying to find out how Mon el and Kara were. The big grin that had been on Kara's face vanished. "Um, me and Mon el kinda, broke up." She said sadly.

"Kara I'm so sorry. What happened?" Suddenly, Barry mentally hit himself. "Never mind. That's not my business. He said quickly. Sorry!"

Kara put on a sad smile. "It's ok Barry. Mon el was cheating on me." Instantly, Mon el went to the top of Barry's, want to take back in time to the stone age and leave them there but don't have a good enough reason list. _Who in their right mind would cheat on someone as amazing as Kara?_ Barry thought. _Wait, amazing?_

"I'm so sorry Kara. Said Barry. "If it makes you feel better, Me and Iris broke up."

"I'm so sorry Barry. Why would she do that?" Replied Kara. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"It's ok. Apparently, she met someone at CCPN. She told me she would only be able to think of me as a friend, and moved back in with Joe." Iris instantly became number one of her list of people she wanted to throw into space but didn't have a good enough reason. There was silence for a few seconds until Kara said, "Please stay at my place, I have been quite lonely, since Mon el left and Alex went on a DEO mission to China."

"I would love to, but, only on the condition, that you let me pay you rent. I brought money."

"No way, I can't take money from my super friend!"

"Didn't the lyrics go: _If your ever broke, I've got the cash!"_ Said Barry.

"Yes, but I'm not broke, and the lyrics also say: _On my couch, your always welcome to crash."_

"Will you at least let me pay for food?" Said Barry.

"Barry, we consume thousands of calories a day between the two of us."

"PLEEEEEAAAAAAASE Kara?"

Kara sighed. "Fine, but only if you are sure, and you can stop at any time." Barry grinned. In a flash of light, he has gone, and returned 10 seconds later, With pizza and doughnuts.

"Race you back to the apartment!" He said, and sped off. Kara grinned and followed.

This was gonna be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls it is the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato. Now as I write this, the first chapter won't have fully uploaded yet, but I have a bit of spare time, so I thought I would make a start on the second chapter, of We are one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to DC and CW.**

When they got back to the apartment (Kara winning as Barry forgot the way) they set up on the couch, and began watching Glee. "That Sebastian guy looks a lot like you." Said Kara.

"Yeah Joe always said that." Replied Barry. The two-continued watching until they had finished all the pizza and doughnuts. "There's one more thing I want to show you. Said Kara, suddenly serious. But be warned, I always cry." Barry nodded, curious about what it was. Kara went into her bedroom, and came out with a futuristic looking device. "This came with me in my pod. Explained Kara. It's a hologram of my mother." Barry nodded. Kara set it up, and repositioned herself, right next to Barry. As they watched, Kara started to cry. At first, it was just a few tears, but soon turned into silent sobbing. She put her head on Barry's shoulder. Barry was surprised by the gesture, but instinctively, put his arm around her, the two stayed that way for hours, after the hologram finished. Eventually, Barry picked up a sleeping Kara, bridal style, and tucked her in to bed. "Goodnight girl of steel." He whispered.

The next morning, Kara awoke to the delicious smell of chocolate and blueberry pan cakes. "Morning sleepy head, said Barry. Hope you're hungry, because I cooked two dozen pancakes. Kara grinned. "Thanks Barry, but you didn't need to d- "

"Yes, I did." Barry interrupted. In a blur of light, Barry picked up Kara, and suddenly, she was at the table, with a dozen pancakes on her plate, with a vase of flowers as a centre piece, and a smiling Barry, across the table. "Oh, my Rao, Barry this is amazing. And you bought me flowers. How long did this take you?" He shrugged.

"I almost forgot! And after another miniature lighting storm, a coffee was beside her. One Supergirl coffee" Said Barry. Kara smiled that beautiful smile again.

"Thank you, Barry." She said. After eating the best pancakes in her life. She got ready to go to work. So, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Probably find a part time job. Said Barry. Maybe as a Waiter or something."

"Ok, well, snacks are in the cupboard and fridge." She said. Barry nodded, and before Kara knew it, she was at CatCo.

"Bye Kara!" Said Barry, then he turned to run off. _Wow!_ Thought Kara.

Later that day, Kara got a message from the DEO. _Vartox is causing mayhem at a nearby children's park a few miles east of CatCo._ Kara Changed into her costume, and flew to the park, to see Barry already in battle. Kara flew up to Vartox and punched him in the face. Barry took the chance to run around him in circles, and then throw lightning at him. He started to get up, only to be punched hard in the face by Supergirl. Kara and Barry high fived and where applauded by pedestrians. Then they sped Vartox to the DEO, and went home, as it was 5:30pm and Kara's working day had finished. When they got home they ordered curry, and put on the TV. "I got a job as a barrister." Said Barry.

"Great job Barry! Said Kara. This deserves a celebration! Unfortunately, we can't get drunk." Barry's eyes widened. "That reminds me! He went over to his backpack, and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. This was made by Cisco and Caitlin. It is Very strong, and could kill a normal human. I brought a few bottles just in case." Kara tried some. "Wow! She said. I felt that!" Barry grinned.

"I know, right?" Said Barry.

"Barry, thank you for this, but seeing as I have never had alcohol that affects me, you should probable put this away so I don't throw up."

Barry put it away and said, "So how does being drunk feel?"

"Crazy." She said. "Like nothing I ever felt before." She said, gazing into his eyes. Suddenly, without thinking about it, she threw herself into Barry's arms, kissing him. She suddenly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! I just- "Barry silenced her by kissing her back. They felt themselves melt into one another. "Kara, is this just the alcohol talking?" He asked.

"No, I have wanted to kiss you since the time you _saved_ from that building." She said. The hugged and kissed on the couch for a while until the curry arrived.

They ate quietly, until Barry broke the silence.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"I want to be with you." Said Kara.

"Me two." Said Barry. "We can figure the rest out later." Kara nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the night kissing, and watching TV. Both Barry and Kara where nervous. They had opened their hearts to people before, and it hadn't lasted. But something was different this time.

"So, am I still on sidekick status?" Barry asked.

"Mmmm, let me think. Maybe you are good enough to be my partner…" Teased Kara. "Maybe to be safe, we will wait 'till you're as fast as me."

Barry opened his mouth in mock shock.

"We are so racing to CatCo tomorrow." He said. "Then we will see who is fastest!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls it is the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! Now I would like to start this off with a huge thank you to my readers. There aren't many of you but the ones I have, have been nothing but amazing. When I started this, I had no idea how kind and encouraging. Now there are two readers who I have personally responded to already, and would love to give you both a shout out. If you would like, I will give every** _ **nice**_ **reader I have who comments on the story a shout out. If you would like one, just say so in the comment. I would like my other readers to know how supportive you are. But no worries if you don't want me to. Also, I have only recently started watching Supergirl, so if you guys have any villains you would like to see in the story, please let me know. I don't want to give too much away, but they will meet the rest of the earth 38 and 1 people, and there will be a main villain. Now without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to DC and CW.**

Neither Kara, nor Barry got much sleep that night. They were just too excited. They had both been in a bad place after their last relationships, and were happy that they could move on with someone who could understand them so well. The pain, the pressure, the reward. It was so refreshing to be with someone who could just see them, for them, and not as a superhero. That morning, it was Barry who awoke to the smell of breakfast. Kara was cooking eggs and bacon. "Morning Barry!" Said Kara." "I thought eggs and bacon were a good option seeing as they will give you energy for our race. Which I am totally going to win."

"In your dreams miss Zor el." Said Barry coolly.

After the best eggs in history, they changed into their suits, and got ready to race.

"On your marks!" Said Barry in his weird voice that made Kara giggle.

"Get set…" Replied Kara.

"GO!" They both shouted. Ina blur of wind and light, they were off, and in a few seconds, Barry was at CatCo, closely followed by Kara. "Damn it!" Said Kara. "You must have cheated!" She complained cheekily.

"Oh yeah." Said Barry. Kara wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and kissed him. Unfortunately, they were no longer in the apartment, and everyone around was taking pictures and recording it on their phones, whooping and screaming. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to the DEO. I can call in sick. It will look suspicious if I go into CatCo now. Besides, there is someone I want you to meet before you go to work."

After racing to the DEO (Barry winning again, much to Kara's displeasure) Barry was greeted by J'onn and a woman she presumed must be Alex. She looked strong, pretty in her own way, and very confident, perfectly matching Kara's description.

"You must be Barry, A.K.A, the Flash. I'm Alex Danvers. Kara's told me all about you." Kara blushed slightly. What Alex said was an understatement. Barry was the main topic of all their girl's nights until Alex left for China. Now she was back and wanted to see for herself the man who had Kara head over heels. Despite Kara's best efforts to convince Alex they were just friends, Alex didn't need super hearing to hear her sister's heart race, every time Barry was mentioned. Plus, Kara was a terrible liar. "Great to see you again Barry!" Said Winn, wrapping Barry in the manliest hug he could muster. "Hi Winn," said Barry. The two Super nerds had instantly hit it off and enjoyed seeing each other again.

"J'onn," Said Barry, shaking his hand.

Suddenly, Alex couldn't hold in her big sister urges any more.

"Barry, would you mind coming with me into the other room." She asked politely, but firmly, like it was a command, not a question.

"Ah, sure." Said Barry, quite nervous.

When they got in, Alex wasted no time to start the no time in starting the big sister interrogation.

"So, your dating my little sister." Stated Alex.

"How did you know?" Asked Barry curiously.

"News travels fast when it involves Supergirl." Said Alex, showing Barry a picture of the two kissing on her phone.

"Ah," Said Barry, blushing furiously. "So, are you going to give me the big sister death threat or just say hello, or give me an application?" Said Barry jokingly.

"I am going to warn you, that despite, being invulnerable to most things, James and Mon el broke her heart and hurt her deeply. The reason she has never properly loved someone in that way, is because no one can understand her. She speaks of you with such fondness, and from what I have heard, you are no stranger to pain. I can tell that you are someone who she could deeply love. Just be there for her, and understand her, and you'll be fine. Also, unless you can find a way to manage the ultimate long-distance relationship, break this off now, so you don't hurt her. But, if you are half the genius she says you are, you'll be fine." Alex smiled at these last words. "And if you can do all these things, there is only one thing left to say to you."

"What might that be?" Asked Barry.

"Welcome to the family." She said, and embraced Barry. This took Barry by surprise, but he felt secure, knowing Alex didn't hate him.

"Also, don't deny what I said to you, to Kara. She will know the truth, as she has been listening the whole time. Hi Kara!" Said Alex.

"Hi Alex!" yelled Kara.

After all the meet and greet, it was time for Barry to go to work. "Bye guys!" He said, and sped off. When he was out of ear shot, Kara said to Alex, "You didn't have to make it sound like I am hopelessly in love with him!" Said Kara in a mildly annoyed voice.

"But you are!" Said Alex.

"Oh yeah, that." Replied Kara.

They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls it is the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! Just so you know, I wasn't going to do another chapter today, but then read some of your reviews and felt I had to. I have been trying to get back to each of you at least once each. One of you gave the idea for the villain who will be in this chapter. I won't say your name but the offer still stands to all of you. If you request a shout out in the comments, I will deliver. It is the least I can do in return for the support. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to DC and CW.**

After Barry got back from work, he walked through the doors and found Kara in the kitchen cooking chicken stir fry. "Hi!" She said. "How was work?"

"It was great." Said Barry. In a flash, he was wearing old clothes and an apron. "Sue Chef Allen at your service!" Kara smiled.

"You can start chopping beans into little pieces." Barry was done in about 0.5 seconds. "Na uh, mister Allen. I want us to cook and bond, not be done in 10 seconds. Now chop carrots, _Normally._ Barry rolled his eyes and began chopping carrots. _Slowly._

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Barry.

"We need to decide how to do this different universe relationship thing." Said Kara.

"Yeah," Agreed Barry. "I can just live here and visit earth one.

"Maybe." Said Kara. "I was thinking I could visit earth one with you and see what I think." Said Kara.

"That would be cool." Said Barry. His eyes widened. "Kara, maybe in our spare time I could train you to run through breaches yourself."

Kara nodded hopefully. "Do you really think I could?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," replied Barry. "And in return, you could teach me Kryptonese." Kara was shocked.

"What?" She said.

"I want to be close to you Kara. Your entire world blew up when you were 13 and you must miss it. Maybe, unless you didn't want to, you could teach me." Kara beamed.

"That would be amazing Barry!" She said excitedly. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to." She said.

"No, I want to I… I love you Kara." Kara was shocked. She was frozen in place. She was nervous but her response came naturally. "I love you two Barry. Barry grinned and kissed her deeply. Unfortunately, the DEO texted Kara after a few seconds. _Mxyzpylk is currently robbing National city bank._ Kara groaned. Her least favourite pervert alien. "Emergency at National city bank!" The pair suited up and sped off. When they arrived, a peculiar sight awaited them. Mxyzpylk was sitting down waiting for them, with police officers hanging in the air upside down. "Ah my dear Supergirl. It is I, you love, Mxyzpylk!"

"Mexican who now?" Asked Barry.

"It's pronounced, Mxyzpylk!" growled. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the Flash. Supergirl's _boyfriend_ and your future butt kicker. Also, I'm gonna call you Max. Mexican plark is a bit hard for me. Also, it's lame, your parents must have hated you."

Kara tried her best not to laugh and _Max_ went bright red. He shot a blast of energy at Barry but he vibrated his cells, and it past, through him. Kara took the chance to use her laser beams at him and Barry hit him hard in the face. Max was unconscious. All the police fell to the ground. Barry and Kara high fived with Barry's back turned to Max. Suddenly, without Barry seeing, Max got up and a bronze dagger appeared in him hand. He was about to kill Barry when Kara saw what was about to happen. "NO!" She cried. She reacted and shot laser beams at Max at hit him in the face. "GET AWAY FROM THE FLASH!" She yelled. Max gasped for breath. Serious burns on his face. Barry went over to him and felt his heart beating. "He's alive!" He said. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Barry.

"Darkseid. Said Max. He said if I brought him Supergirl, I could have anything my heart desired."

"Who is Darkseid?" Asked Barry. "Tell me!"

"I- he, I don't know." People were beginning to look at what was happening.

"Come on Supergirl, we will continue this at the DEO." Said Barry. He punched Max in the face, knocking him out and picked him up and raced off. Kara followed. When they got to the DEO, they threw Max in a cell.

"He is unconscious. We will update you on what we know in the morning. In the meantime, we will try to get some information on this _Darkseid._ Good job guys.

When they got back, the stir fry was so burnt, it was black so they ordered Chinese. As they ate, Barry said, "Thank you, for saving me."

Kara grinned. "Your welcome." She said. "Thank you for punching him in the face."

"Who was he anyway?" Asked Barry.

"An alien pervert who tried to marry me." Replied Kara, disgusted.

"That reminds me of someone Oliver told me about. Cupid I think?"

"Oliver?" Asked Kara.

"The Green arrow. He watches over Star city. He is more of a vigilante. He doesn't have powers, but he is rich, and very skilled, especially in archery." Explained Barry.

"He reminds me of someone my cousin Superman sometimes fights alongside sometimes. Calles himself Batman."

"Lame!" Replied Barry.

Kara grinned. "Well we might need him if this Darkseid is as bad as Non or Savitar."

"Yeah." Said Barry.

The rest of the night was Barry running Kara through the basics of time travel and opening breaches, Kara teaching Barry Kryptonese, And a _lot_ of kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls it is the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! So, I have had a few questions around whether the events of season four are going to be included in the story. In answer to that question, no. As much as I have been loving the flash season four, it just doesn't fit into my story. Also, in this story, time travels at the same pace on both earth one and earth 38. And don't worry, I know I have mainly been focusing on Barry and Kara, but all the rest of the earth one and earth thirty-eight people will play a big part. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to DC and CW.**

Barry and Kara awoke early the next morning, to go to the DEO before work. When they arrived, J'onn greeted them with unexpected news.

"We left Mxyzpylk in his cell so we could question him this morning, only to find, he was gone."

"How is that possible!" Asked a worried Kara.

"We don't know. And what's worse, we can't find any records, or any mention of Darkseid. We asked most known aliens, all the DEO records, and even Kal El's fortress of solitude."

After discussing what they would do about this scarily powerful enemy, Barry and Kara had to go to work.

When Kara arrived at CatCo, the first thing she did, was to request some time off, so she could go to earth one, and spend more time with Barry. Cat was less than willing to give her trusty assistant time off, but seeing as she had been working very hard lately, and as far as Cat was concerned, was still dealing with a break up, so she allowed it. Kara grinned, then got to work.

After Barry's work day ended at 3:00pm, he went for a run. He ran very fast, even by his standards, and even without Cisco there to tell him how fast he was, he knew he was going very quickly. Everything just felt right.

After Kara got home, Kara taught Barry Kryptonese. He was learning quickly, and was mainly enjoying spending time with Kara.

The next day, Kara and Barry went out of the city limits, where they had first met, to practice opening breaches.

"You need to make sure you vibrate your body to a different frequency, as well as running." Barry told Kara before they began. Kara nodded. They agreed that they wouldn't go to earth one, even if Kara did manage to open a breach, because they planned to go next week. Kara tried and failed for the first hour, but Barry was very patient and Kara kept persisting. Kara eventually opened a tiny breach, but couldn't keep it open. She stopped running. Barry saw she was exhausted. Despite her best attempts to convince him she was fine, Barry decided they would try again tomorrow.

When they got home, neither could be bothered cooking, so Barry suggested they eat out. Kara agreed as long as they could split the bill. Barry disagreed, and picked up Kara, speeding her to an Italian restaurant. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow? We could have a movie marathon." Suggested Barry.

"I would love to, but can we postpone until the day after tomorrow? I promised Eliza I would help clear out her attic."

"Sure, I can help if you want." Offered Barry.

"That would be great!" Said Kara. I have been waiting to introduce you two!"

"Cool." Said Barry.

When they got home, Barry started setting himself up on the couch. Then, in a blur of motion, he was lying on Kara's bed.

"Wha-"He began until Kara interrupted.

"Barry, I love you, and want us to be serious about this. And that means sharing a bed. I mean, if you're ready."

After the initial shock, Barry grinned. "I am ready."

Kara returned the grin, and hopped into bed. Barry kissed her lightly. She grinned and deepened the kiss. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, they got up, and got ready to go to Eliza's house. When they arrived, Kara was greeted with a big hug.

"Kara! Good to see you! And, who's this?"

Kara blushed. "This is Barry. He's my boyfriend."

Eliza smiled. "Barry Allen! The Flash! Kara has told me so much about you! Thanks for coming to help. I thought you and Kara could make a start, while I get lunch ready." The two agreed and went upstairs. There was a _lot_ of stuff up there.

"Eliza uses the attic like a tip, then makes me and Alex clean it once a year." She explained. Barry looked around. Then, he sat down at the piano. "That old thing, has been dying and collecting dust for years, but Eliza never lets us throw it out, because she is convinced, she will learn to play some day." Said Kara. "You play?"

Barry smirked. "Sometimes, I learn to do something new in a few seconds when I am bored. I only know one song."

"And what is that?" Asked Kara, genuinely curious. Barry didn't answer, and instead started playing. Kara instantly recognised the tune, and grinned when Barry started singing. She joined in:

[BARRY]  
At times like these when life is getting me down  
And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship  
There's at least one power that we both still have  
And that's the power of

[KARA]  
Friendship

[BARRY]  
Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say!

[KARA]  
Yeah, it's an easy rhyme

[BARRY]  
I'm your super friend  
Your super friend  
I'll be there in the nick of time  
If you're ever in a spot

[KARA]  
And if not there in time  
You can just go back in time  
And give it another shot

[BARRY]  
I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore

[KARA]  
Oh, okay

[BARRY]  
Sing!

[KARA]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[BARRY]  
When you need a compliment  
I can rattle off a dozen  
For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed  
By your more famous cousin

[KARA]  
Thank you! No one ever says that!

[BARRY]  
Oh, he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman! whoop-de woop-de woop-de woo!"

[KARA]  
That's a really good impression

[BARRY]  
Thanks!

(Song)  
[BARRY AND KARA]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[KARA]  
When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

[BARRY]  
I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest

[KARA]  
If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

[BARRY]  
You can list "soprano" as one of your powers

[KARA]  
Hey, if you're ever broke

[BARRY]  
I've got the cash!

[KARA]  
On my couch

[BARRY]  
You're welcome to crash

[KARA]  
And if you ever need a hand

[BARRY]  
I'll be there in a flash

[KARA]  
Barry!

[BARRY]  
That was funny!

[BARRY AND KARA]  
I'm your super  
(It has a double meaning!)  
Friend!

Eliza, who had been standing, watching the two love struck kids, singing and gazing into each other's eyes, waited for them to finish, then applauded. "That was beautiful." She said. The two blushed. "However, I don't see much done" She said in a joking voice. Then, in a flash of light, the whole attic was cleaned, and sorted. She looked wide eyed at Barry.

"You should come around more often! She Said. Barry grinned. He had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of the smiley faced woman. I mean, he did plan to spend the rest of his life with the woman who understood and brought out the best in him like no one else could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls it is the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, but I have been busy. So, I started doing this as an experiment to see how I liked it, and I love writing it. So, I am planning to do a few more "Karry" stories in the future, hopefully better, and less cheesy than this one. I will let you guys know when that has happened, but for now, I will just stick with this story. This is a shorter one, but the next one will be longer. Also, if you have any ideas on how I could bring the two together, for my next Karry story, that would be great. ENJOY!**

After a week of practice, Kara could confidently open breaches to earth one. After asking Clark to watch over National city while she was gone, and saying good bye to everyone, she was ready to meet team Flash. "What is that?" Asked Barry, disapprovingly at Kara's multiple bags.

"This is my luggage." She replied, "What's wrong?"

"Nuh uh, when I first came to your earth, you paid for all my expenses, there is no way, I am letting you pay for your own stuff."

"Barry, that is ridiculous, I- and he's gone."

In a blur of light, Barry was gone, Kara's, bags with him. In less than ten seconds, he was back.

"All you stuff is on your bed, now let's go."

Kara slapped his arm, just hard enough so he winced a little, and then got ready to go. They both ran, vibrating their bodies at a different frequency holding hands, so that if they were to get it wrong, they would at least be together. Sure enough, a breach opened, and they ran through it.

It had been a lazy day at S.T.A.R or, more accurately, a lazy two weeks, since Barry left. While Wally and Jesse did a good job of keeping central city safe, it just wasn't the same without Barry. Iris hadn't been around and Joe was acting strangely. Then, suddenly, a breach began to open.

"Caitlin!" Yelled Cisco excitedly. "A breach. I think its Barry!" The two ran into the breach room, hoping it was Barry, and not another surprise visit, from interdimensional criminals trying to "kill the Flash!" Thankfully, it was Barry. And surprisingly, yet not surprisingly, Kara.

"Hey Guys!" Said Barry.

"Hi!" Said Kara.

Barry and to her own surprise, Kara, were embraced by Cisco and Caitlin.

Cisco texted Joe, Wally, Jesse, and Iris, telling them to come to S.T.A.R, because Barry and Kara were here. Wally and Jesse, were no surprise, there within seconds, Joe was there in ten minutes, and Iris took half an hour.

Kara had to continuously tell herself, not to get jealous, or angry at Iris. When the rest of team flash arrived, they exchanged stories about the last fortnight. Barry and Kara mainly stuck to the alien fighting parts, until Cisco, being Cisco, casually asked, "So how long have you guys been dating?" Barry and Kara blushed furiously, Caitlin slapped Cisco on the back of the neck, and Iris tightened her grip on the edge of the chair to the point where her knuckles went white, this going unnoticed to all except Joe. "We have been dating for one and a half weeks." Said Barry.

"Wow, fast at everything I see. You have only been there a fortnight. My boy's all grown up!" This time, only Kara blushed, while Barry and Caitlin rolled their eyes.

"Well, dinner at my place for all who want to." Said Joe, everyone accepted, agreeing to be there at six.

"Well, let's go get you some clothes." Said Barry to Kara. "Race you to the mall!" Said Barry.

"I don't know where the mall is," Said Kara.

"Well, in that case" Said Barry grinning. He picked her up bridal style, and sped off.

They first went to Barry's place, so he could get changed, then, he sped off, returning with a tracksuit he borrowed for Caitlin, so Kara wouldn't have to shop in her Supergirl outfit. Then, ended up an hour later than they meant to, after an affectionate peck on the lips became a full on make out session. After a very frustrating shopping trip where Kara kept trying to by hideous cheap clothing, and Barry trying to tell her to buy stuff she wanted, they went to get ice cream before dinner. Kara nervous, Barry excited, and both looking forward to what should be a straight forward meet the family dinner. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls it is the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! So sorry I haven't uploaded for ages, but thing have been hectic, with Christmas coming, but I should be uploading much more regularly now. I also have some big news, some of you may already know. I have started another Karry story called team superflash. Please check it out, I think it is good and I have been trying to have it not so cheesy. Now I basically promised you drama at dinner, and I think the best way to do that is have a Kara v Iris. If you guys don't like it, and would rather Iris not be the bad guy, I can change it so please let me know. Also, Harry Is now in the story. I kinda forgot about him, so just act like he has been there the whole time. You didn't see nothing! Anyway, without further ado, ENJOY!**

As they walked in, everyone seemed happy, however Barry couldn't help noticing that Iris had a very forced smile on. That was not the case however, for the rest of them. Cisco was grinning, Caitlin was beaming, Harry (or dick wells a Cisco called him) looked as happy as he was capable. Joe was happy, and Barry assumed Wally and Jesse were happy, but couldn't see their face, as they were busy making out in a corner. Cisco rolled his eyes.

"They've been like that since I got here. Although at this rate, you two will be joining them soon." Kara and Barry blushed, and Caitlin smacked Cisco on the back of the neck. Iris rolled her eyes. "So, Kara." Said Iris casually. "How's Barry been treating you?"

Kara blushed. "Barry Is great. I am so lucky to be with him." Barry grinned and Kara put her head on his shoulder. Iris pursed her lips.

"How's that guy you were dating at CCPN?" Asked Wally, who had stopped making out with Jesse.

"Oh, we broke up." Said Iris. "He wasn't the one, I don't know what I was thinking." She said this looking at Barry. Kara noticed and glared at Iris who glared right back. They stayed that way until Joe decided to break the tension. "Who's hungry?" Asked Joe. Everyone agreed and went into the dining room, but Barry and Kara who stayed back.

"She still has feelings for you." Said Kara.

"No, she doesn't." Replied Barry. Kara looked at him. "Fine, she might, but it not mutual. I love you."  
"What if she tries to make a move?" Asked Kara in a worried sort of way.

"She won't but If he tries, I won't let her. She ended our relationship, and I am happy she did because now I am with you." Kara nodded, and the two joined the rest for dinner. Joe had cooked curry. Barry and Kara had three bowls each. Thankfully, he had heard enough about Kara, to know that he ate a much as Barry, o he cooked lots of extras. Dinner remained civil, Kara and Iris decided to put their differences aside so as not to ruin dinner, and mainly tuck to small talk. Wally and Jesse told Barry eagerly about what had happened while he was gone. Both looked up to Barry as a major role model, and beamed with pride when he told them how proud he was of how far they had come. Barry thought of the two as his younger siblings. Barry and Kara talked about their time on earth 38, and what had happened. Cisco loved the stories about "Max" and Vartox. Finally, Cisco and Caitlin couldn't contain their nerdyness any longer, both wanting to know everything about Krypton, earth 38, her powers, and Superman. Cisco, decided he was going to make her a suit for when she was on earth one. As they went into the lounge room, they began talking about how Barry and Kara met. They told the group about how Barry caught Kara from the building, how he met James and Winn, how jealous Barry was of James, how they tried and failed to keep their distance, trying not to be attached, as they knew they may never see each other again, and how sad they both felt when Barry left. Finally, Iris had had enough. "So, you obviously had feelings for each other since then. Even when I and Mon-El where involved." The smile was well and truly gone now.

"Iris!" Warned Joe.

"No dad, Barry is admitting that he was emotionally cheating on me while we were engaged!"  
"I was nothing but loyal to you, despite you dumping me, in favour of a relationship the lasted less than two months!" Said Barry angrily.

"Wow Barry, and then you went off to your little alien girlfriend, who is so much better than me why exactly? Because she can relate to you?"

"Yes, and she is the kindest, funniest, nicest person I ever met, and I don't need to worry about her cheating on me!" snapped Barry.

"You are being unreasonable Barry. Ask everyone here."

Then Wally spoke up. "No Iris. I agree with Barry. You dumped him, now he moved on and is happy, and you are acting petty and jealous."

Iris stormed out.

Everybody agreed with Barry, and tried to make him feel better, but he was very angry at Iris.

Later, in Barry's apartment, Kara broke the awkward silence. "So, I am the kindest, funniest nicest person you know?" Barry grinned. He went over to her. Definitely. Their lips met. Kara, stroked Barry's hair, while he rubbed her back. He picked her up, still kissing her and carried her off to bed.

They wished it could stay that way forever. No danger, just the two of them, living a simple, happy life. Alas. Things are never so simple. And their peace was about to be threatened. For Darkseid, was coming.

 **[Important message, spoiler alert so don't read if you don't want, but I am in need of your guys' opinion.]**

So, a friend considered, to complicate thing, Iris should be pregnant with Barry' child. It will add an extra element and will change the story a lot, so I wanted to ask you guys. I won't have decided by next chapter, so you have time to tell me in the comments. I want to make sure I don't ruin the story and I am torn. I will decide in the next few weeks but I want you to decide. Please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**[MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE!]**

 **Hey guys and girls it is the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! Now, I know I said I wouldn't have decided whether I would make Iris pregnant with Barry's child by this chapter, but none of you guys wanted it, and I never really liked the Idea. My friend (who LOVES drama) suggested it. I wasn't sure, but he loved it and I value his opinion, so I thought I would ask you. So, Iris will NOT be pregnant with Barry's child. Also, I would like to know, how many of you would want Barry and Kara to be together. Tell me in the comments, if you would change it so they were together, or if you just read this because you like the shows. ENJOY!**

Barry woke up, with Kara in his arms **.** He couldn't remember, feeling this way, when in a relationship before. He kissed her gently on her forehead, and got up to make breakfast, only to find, there was no food, and he couldn't be bothered, going to the supermarket. So, he decided doughnuts were a good option, and sped off. He returned with two boxes of doughnuts, and two coffees. Then, he gently woke up Kara.

"Morning Kara." He said softly.

"Mmmm." She said still half asleep. "Morning Barry."

He picked her up, and put her on the couch. Then he brought her coffee and doughnuts to her. She grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him next to her. Then she curled up in a ball next to him, and began sipping her coffee. "So, do you have work today?" She asked.

"No, I still have time off." Replied Barry. "Besides, it wouldn't be much fun spending your first full day on earth one cooped up in the lab." Kara smiled at how thoughtful Barry was. She really did love him. After breakfast, the two headed to S.T.A.R Labs. Everything was quiet. After seeing what potential threats, they may have to face, and seeing how everyone was, Barry and Kara went back home.

"So, I was thinking…" Said Barry.

"Oh no." Said Kara, playfully. Barry smiled.

"I was thinking we could go on a picnic. You know, somewhere remote, where normal people wouldn't normally go."  
"So basically, your saying you want to find a make out spot." Said Kara.

"Basically yeah." Said Barry with a straight face." They looked into each other's eyes, then started laughing.

"Ok Barry Allen." Said Kara. "I will pack blankets and pillows and a picnic rug, you get food. We meet back here ready to go in half an hour."

"Ok Kara." Said Barry. She stood up on her tippy toes, and kissed him.

Half an hour later, they were ready, Barry had gotten enormous amounts of food, and Kara had packed blankets and pillows. Barry was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and Kara wore the yellow dress she had worn when Barry first brought her Ice cream.

"Wow, Kara, you look amazing!" Said Barry. Kara blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said. "You know the time you first bought me Ice cream?"

"Yeah." Replied Barry.

"Well, that was when I first decided I didn't love James. I loved you."

"Wow, it really doesn't take much to impress you. Did James never bye you ice cream?"

"That's not what I meant." Said Kara. "It was your cute, kind, confident, personality, but yes, buying me ice cream didn't hurt.

Barry laughed. "I loved you when you told me in your adorably cocky little voice, you were Supergirl, and seemed shocked I didn't know who you were."

"Let's go. Scarlet Speedster. You got a particular place?"

"No. I thought we could just look around." Replied Barry.

"Can I fly you?" Asked Kara. "You don't have to say yes. I mean, I just thought…"

"Of course, you can." Said Barry. "Just don't drop me."

"Never."

They arrived, after a while of looking, at a grassy field, up a mountain somewhere. Kara flew them down to the ground. Kara began setting up, and Barry unpacked the food.

"Why did you bring so many blankets?" Asked Barry. "You don't get cold."

"But you might. Also, I still like blankets. They make me feel secure."

Barry poured Kara some wine.

"Made by Cisco and Caitlin. Should do the trick."

Kara smiled. "Cool. You brought Pizza, doughnuts and ice cream, right?"

"Of course." Said Barry.

Kara smiled and kissed him. "Good."

The rest was magical. A perfect night, together. No Meta human attacks, no interruption.

They arrived back home at around 12:30am, ready to go to bed. Unfortunately, the universe had decided they had had enough peace. Barry's phone buzzed. A message from Cisco.

 _Attack at central city bank. Meta human we think. HURRY!_

Barry groaned, giving the phone to Kara so she could see.

"Time to suit up."

They arrived, to have two unknown meta humans waiting for them.

"You know" Said Barry. "Robbing banks is not very nice. If you return the money, we can help you."  
"We have no use for money." Said one. Their eyes began to glow. "ALL HAIL DARKSEID!

"Oh, come on." Said Kara.

 **Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger. I will have a lot of spare time in the near future. At the moment, I will be trying to upload once a day. One day I will upload We are one. The next, I will upload Team SuperFlash, my other Karry fanfic. If you haven't checked it out, please do. If I can't upload that regularly, I will still try to upload a few times a week. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Now, one of the thing that has popped up a lot in the comments, for both Team Superflash, and We are one, is how little Karry stories there are. I 100% agree. There are not enough. I have read a lot and am running out. So, I am saying this to encourage you guys to write some. I never thought I never thought I would, and now I love writing. You don't have to be an experienced writer, to write. Please write Karry fanfics, of your own. If you do decide to write one, tell me what it is called, and I would love to read it. Also, I am thinking of doing yet another Karry. I have the story ironed out, and I am asking, whether you would like me to start writing it now, or wait until We are one, or Team Superflash is finished. If I do it now, you guys will have more variety of stories, but I will have to upload each particular story less regularly, in order to stay on task. Let me know. ENJOY!**

Barry and Kara were shocked. Hundreds of thoughts crossing their minds. Who was Darkseid? How could he be in Kara's universe, as well as Barry's? What was his plan? They didn't have time to worry about that right now, as they had more immediate problems. "Who is Darkseid?" Asked Barry.

"Darkseid is our king. He rules the universe, conquering planet after planet, until he is the ruler of infinity. His latest target is earth, and soon, he will have another world to his tally!"

"We will stop him!" Said Barry, trying to sound confident.

One of the aliens laughed. "Stop him? He is the most powerful being in the universe! He could crush all of earths heroes singlehandedly. He also has millions upon millions of soldiers, some of the most powerful beings in the universe at his disposal."

"How can he be in two universes at once?" Asked Kara, desperately trying to get as much info as she could.

"He can conquer space and time itself. He has thousands of the smartest beings in the universe, learning how to do the impossible. Space travel, time travel, alternate universes etcetera."

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Barry.

"Lord Darkseid wishes for you to be able to prepare for his rule. He wishes for earth to have its best chance at survival. For, the more hope earth has, the more despair it will be brought. Now enough talk. Unfortunately for you, you two will not be part of earths defence. Your world is about to be two heroes lighter."

One of the aliens shot laser beams from its eyes at Barry, while the other started combat with Kara. Barry dodged and landed the first blow, while Kara was quickly realising these two had super strength. She took a painful blow to the face, but managed to dodge the second attack, and flew into the air, using frost breath from above. The aliens couldn't fly, but could jump really high. One tried to jump and grab onto Kara's leg. She managed to kick him off. The aliens had enhanced speed and reflexes, but were still going in slow motion compared to Barry. He ran circles (Literally) around the other alien, and threw lightning. It only shocked the alien, but it was enough to stun him for long enough so that Barry could vibrate his hand, through its leg, hitting some arteries, and stopping the creature from being able to walk. Barry ran him into a cell at S.T.A.R Labs, and went back to help Kara, she didn't need it though, as her alien was knocked out. "Take him back To Star, I will talk to the police." Kara nodded. After talking to the police, Barry ran off to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry and Kara told the team. They seemed shocked. Then Cisco Said, "We need to assemble a team. A team of heroes." The rest nodded. Everyone looked to Barry. Even Kara. "I Think you should lead." Said Kara. "What do we do?"

"Kara, thank you for believing in me, but why should I lead?" He asked.

"Because you are a leader, and a hero." Replied Kara. The rest agreed.

"So, what do we do Barry?" Asked Wally.

"We recruit a team. Wally and Joe, go to Starling to recruit team Arrow. Cait and Cisco, you get in contact with the legends and look for any sighting for other heroes or vigilantes on this earth that we may not know about. Me and Kara will go to Earth 38 to get some heroes there. Then we go get Jay."

The rest nodded. "This is gonna be so dope." Said Cisco. We need a team name. Oh, and membership badges that have alerts when we need to assemble! But first a name. The power team. No. Defenders of earth? No not quite. Defenders of infinity? Still no. I would say guardians of the galaxy, but that is taken."

"What about the Justice League?" Asked Barry.

"That has a nice ring to it." Said Cait. The rest agreed.

"You have done some pretty badass things Barry, but I have never been prouder of you, than when you came up with that name!" Said Cisco. The others chuckled.

If Darkseid had an army, so would they. An army fighting for truth, and for peace. An army that would defend those that needed it. An army of men and women, that would give their life, for the sake of what is right. An army that was united, that would give hope to the people of earth, even in the darkest of times. A league. The Justice League.

 **So, who is ready for the justice league? Loved writing that chapter. I am going to try to have the following members in the league. If there is anyone else you want, or don't want, let me know:**

 **Batman, Superman, Supergirl, The Flash (Barry Allen and Jay Garrick) Kid Flash, Jesse quick, team arrow, team flash, legends of tomorrow, wonder woman, green lantern (Hal Jordan) Cyborg, aqua man, team Supergirl, Martian man hunter. DO you want to see Shazam? I am not sure yet. Let me know if you want him in there.**


	10. I NEED YOUR OPINION!

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Now I just need to get something out of the way. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! But I really need your opinion. So, if you read my author's notes, you will know I have been considering doing another Karry Fanfic. Again, if you haven't already, please check out, Team SuperFlash, my other Karry fanfic. Anyway, I have decided to do a third, but have a few ideas, so I will give you a brief description of each, and you decide. I will probably start the new one early January. I think three I my limit, but eventually I want to do all my Ideas. So, I am going to give a brief rundown of each idea, and designate each idea a number. Please tell me in the comments which number idea you want.**

Idea number one:

Kara was confused and happy when Barry and Iris asked her to sing at their wedding. She hadn't even been sure if she were going to the wedding, until Alex talked her into it. She convinced herself it was because she was still hung up on Mon-El. She was lying to herself. She only realised the real reason until it was too late. As she sang, she had flashbacks of times spent with Barry. (If you choose this story, I will go more in-depth with the memories.) Then she realised. She loved Barry. She had always loved Barry. And what was worse, she had always known it. When he was on her earth for the first time by accident, she knew she may never see him again. So, she didn't act. Then when he came to ask for help with the dominators, she was so excited. But he was with Iris. And to make it worse, Cisco made her a way to their earth. Too little, too late. He was happy with Iris, had she had missed her chance. She could never tell him now, she didn't want to lose him as a friend. Tear welled in her eye. She finished singing, and went to her seat. A tear ran down her cheek.

Idea number two:

After the event of world's finest, Kara misses Barry terrible. She tries to open breaches to see him but ends up on the wrong earth. Cisco vibes her and Barry goes to get her. And for some mysterious reason, Cisco can't open a breach to get them, and Barry can't get back. They find this is the work of a familiar foe, with an evil plan.

Idea number three:

A duet alternate ending. Pretty self-explanatory.

 **Ok, so there you go, option one, two and three. Please pick one, as I don't know what to pick. Option one and three will be pretty short, not many chapters. Option two will be a bit longer. If you have another other idea, feel free to let me know, although, I would rather you wrote it for yourself. It is really fun writing and would highly recommend it. ENJOY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE** **Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been CRAZY. So, I know a lot of you were a bit confused about the whole voting thing regarding my whole third fanfic. So, I will answer some of your questions.**

 **1.** **Yes option number one is a karry fanfic, and they will end up together.**

 **2.** **"** **Chloe" made a good point that in option one, it would be weird if Barry all of a sudden broke up with Iris, then developed feelings for Kara. And if you are still reading, I would like to thank you, because it really got me thinking, and I have a really good way around it. Trust me.**

 **3.** **There is a reason Barry can't get back to his earth in option two. And a good one.**

 **4.** **The duet alternate ending will only be a few chapters long, less than the others, so take that into account.**

 **I hope I have answered your questions. If you have others, let me know. ENJOY!**

After recruiting Team Arrow, the Legends, and team Supergirl and superman, Cisco started vibing, to see if he could find some good heroes, on other earths. They got Batman from earth 38, Shazam, off earth 53, Aqua man off earth 11, Green lantern off earth 33, wonder woman off earth 38, and Cyborg off earth 7. They were brought to S.T.A.R Labs, and after trying to figure out why they were here. Finally, Kara spoke.

"Hey guys," The group turned their attention to her. "There is a reason we brought you here. Barry will tell you."

Barry stood up. "So, you have all been brought here for one reason. You are all heroes. And right now, the world needs heroes, the multiverse, needs heroes. There is an alien named Darkseid, who plans to take over all universes. We don't know how, but we need to stop him. So, we assembled a team. You guys."

"The justice league!" Piped Cisco from the side.

Barry continued, "We need you, if you don't want to, Cisco can take you back home. But I beg you to stay and fight."

"Why should we believe you?" Asked Aqua man.

Barry sighed. "J'onn?"

J'onn stood up, and tapped each member on the head giving them all relevant info. Plus, how he was doing it.

Everyone was shocked. But they soon all agreed.

"So, we want you to go back home, but with these." Said Barry, handing out metal disks. Each disk had numbers around it, with a few names under each number, and a button for each number. Then, a Big red button in the middle.

"This is a communicator, if there is danger, press the red button. It will alert the other members. The alerts say who it from and what earth. Then, the other members can press the button representing that earth, and the device will open a portal to that earth."

Cisco chimed in. "Even if we beat Darkseid, keep the communicator, so if we need to reassemble the League, we can."

Then Barry spoke up. "Now my team, who assembled you, know you real names, powers and skills, but the others don't. You don't have to tell the others, but I would strongly suggest you do."

There was a murmur of agreement.

Oliver stood up. "My name is Oliver Queen. Me and my team shoot bow and arrows, and are experts, in swordplay, and martial arts."

The rest followed his example, until they were all familiarised with each other. After a bit more, meet and greet, they went back to their earths.

Cisco, decided to design new suits for the team and a logo and all that. Caitlin went home, and harry played around with the tachyon device. Meanwhile, Barry, Kara, Wally and Jesse, raced around the pipeline. All felt better knowing, the Justice league was ready.

 **I have a few things to apologise for. Firstly, for the fact that this is a short and pretty bad update, but I was having a writer's block, but wanted to give you and update, and two, for not diving into the characters origins, and powers, but I assume you already know most of them. If you don't, you should Google, or feel free to ask me in the comments and I will get back to you. As always, comment, and give feedback, good or bad, so I know what you think. And Be sure to check out my other Karry fanfic, Team SuperFlash. Bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! OMG Guys, thank you so much! Why? Well, WE GOT 100 REVEIWS! Thank you so much! When I started this story, I never imagined how much you guys would like it. I honestly appreciate every single one of you guys. I have made this whole experience so much fun, and have inspired me to keep on writing. So, this chapter, (like all the other ones) is dedicated to you guys. Thank you so much!**

A few days had passed since the Justice league had met in S.T.A.R Labs. Everything was quiet, no one had tried to commit crime in central city, and there was no sign of Darkseid, or his gang. Barry, however, couldn't relax. He trained furiously, day after day, consistently setting new records for himself. He was going faster than ever, and was not going to stop, until earth was safe. Things were quiet at CCPD, so he had a lot of spare time, which he used to either train, or spend time with Kara. After running for about an hour he ran from the pipeline, in to the cortex. Cisco just stared.

"What's wrong?" Asked Barry, snapping Cisco out of his trance.

"Dude, you just hit Mach 20." He replied. Barry grinned. "You are getting fast my man."

"Hem hem." Kara cleared her throat. "I think you mean _my_ man."

"Well actually I met him first so…" His voice trailed off as Kara's eyes began to glow. "But know, he is totally your man so… Barry help me!"

Kara started laughing and the Barry and Cisco joined in.

"So, _my man_ , you better go have a shower and get ready, or we will be late for lunch." Barry grinned and sped off. Thirty seconds later, he was back, showered, and dressed, with a bunch of flowers in his hand. "For you, dear lady." He said, passing the flowers to Kara. She rolled her eyes and took him by the arm. "Shall we?" She said, and the two walked to jitters.

After lunch, Barry Kara went back to S.T.A.R labs, where the team organised a joined training session for the Justice league in three days (providing they lived that long.)

Barry spent some time training Wally and Jesse until, for the first time in weeks, the Meta human alert app went off.

"Bank heist at Central city bank." Called Cisco. "The guy is called Morris Bench. He can control, and turn into water."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Wow, then is like, the definition of Cliché. Wally and Jesse, you guys can sit this one out, and keep training. Kara, you up for it?"

She grinned. "Hell yeah!"

The two sped off.

"Well if it isn't Central Cities two heroes!" Said the man.

"Put the money back, and I'm sure you will get a second chance." Tried Barry.

"Um, no." Said Morris. "I'd rather kill you two."

Kara rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say." She said.

Morris grinned, and his body turned to water.

"Kara! Cisco yelled in her ear. "Use your frost breath to turn him to ice."  
She did.

"Well that was easy. Said Barry. "I'll return the money while you get him to S.T.A.R Labs."

Kara responded. "Ok, I'll…" She was cut off.

Morris started to smoke. The ice melted and he was back to normal.

"I can change the temperature of my water." He said. "Nice try though."

"Cisco?!" Barry asked franticly.

Caitlin piped up. "Guys, even when he is in his water form, he must have organs to live, they just take the form of water. Kara, if you freeze him again, and then Barry, you hit him with lightning before he melts, he will shatter."

"Wont he die?" Asked Kara, not wanting to kill anyone if she could avoid it.

"No, if you can collect all the glass shards, and get them back to S.T.A.R before they melt, he will put himself back together."

"Ok." Said Barry. Slightly preoccupied with blowing Morris away with a vacuum he created with his arms.

As soon as Barry stopped, to build up enough electricity to do the lightning throw, Morris grabbed Kara, and covered her mouth and nose, drowning her.

"You may be invincible, but you still have to breath." Snarled Morris. Kara tried to break free, but her punches just went through him.

Barry started the vacuum again and blew him away. "NOW KARA!" He yelled. She froze him, with difficulty as she was still out of breath. Barry ran around and threw lightning. Shattering Morris. Kara and Barry used superspeed, to gather the pieces of glass, and threw them into the pipeline. Kara went to sit under the sun lamps, to recharge, and Barry went to get celebratory doughnuts. He came back with ten, yes _ten_ boxes. He, Kara wally and Jesse ate eight, and the rest had two.

"So, I was thinking…" Started Cisco.

"He is about to name Morris." Whispered Barry too Kara. Kara giggled.

"HYDRO MAN!" Said Cisco proudly. Barry and Caitlin rolled there eyes.

It was getting late, so Barry and Kara went home, and Wally and Jesse went to see a movie. Caitlin and Cisco stayed to pack up.

"Those two are gonna get married, right?" Said Cisco. "Barry and Kara."

"Yeah they are." Said Caitlin. Yes, they are."

 _Meanwhile, Thousands of lightyears away:_

Darkseid sat in his chair, planning his invasion. Ruling the entire multiverse was no easy feat, but with the resources of the hundreds of planets he had conquered, and the army he had, he _could_ do it. But he needed to get it right. He couldn't afford to fail. He had a plan, but one wrong move, and he was done for. It was like a game of chess, and he knew he couldn't make any wrong moves, and even his pawns, had to play a vital part. suddenly, a small alien, about the size of an average eight-year-old human child, entered Darkseid's throne room. He may have been the Hight of a human child, but he did not look like one. He had dark grey, wrinkly skin, a long neck, and one, bright green eye in the centre of his head.

"My lord." He said bowing low.

"What is it Bovart?" He said in a booming voice. Bovart flinched a he spoke, obviously terrified of his master.

"My lord, the justice league has just assembled. The timeline is unfolding as it should."

"And the future?" He asked.

"Intact my lord."

Darkseid smiled. "Good! The time to put operation Multiverse in process is nearing. Start plans to invade earth 7."

"Y-yes my lord."

"Now get out!" Snarled Darkseid.

Bovart nodded, and scrambled out quickly.

Darkseid sat back in his chair and grinned. _Those Justice leaguers won't know what hit them._ He thought.

 **So, what do you think. Good? Bad? Would you be interested in seeing more Darkseid? Please vote on what other Karry stories you want me to write. A few chapters ago I gave some options. Check it out and vote if you haven't already. And be sure to check out my other Karry fanfic, Team SuperFlash. Also, Hydro man is a real villain, but he is Marvel, soooo, yeah. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded for ages. My computer is currently refusing to turn on, and that makes it hard. I am currently trying to write on my IPad, but that is also hard. But, here you go:**

It was the day of the justice league training. They went to the same place they used when fighting the dominators. Cisco opened the breaches for everyone, and they all sat at a round table. To everyone's surprise, Roy was back.

"Felicity contacted me, she told me what was happening. And I figured heck, why not?"

Thea looked like she was about to cry. She tackled Roy in a hug. Everyone chose a partner. They would find get there partner, until five minutes were up, then they would switch. The tech nerds, tested their skills by making cool devices for the team.

Barry fought Kara first. He ran at her and tackled her to the ground. She laughed, and shoved him off. She shot a laser at him, just hot enough so that it would sting. He dodged, and vibrated so fast, she couldn't see him.

"Barry?" She asked. "Where are-"

She was cut of be a hand around her waist. Barry threw them both to the ground. He stopped vibrating so that she could see him.she kissed his nose, then bit him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Why did you do that?" Kara grinned.

"All's fair in love and war." Then she pecked herself him on the lips. "I win." He got up, and pulled Kara to her feet.

"Good game girl of steel."

Barry next fought Batman. Batman swung a punch a Barry but he easily dodged. Batman took some merging out of his pocket and flung it at Barry. Barry caught it but then felt weak. Batman smiled.

"It is dampening the speed force in your cells." He said. "Just enough to weaken you. Not permanent."

Bruce took advantage of Barry's weakness. He punched him, and put a set of speed force dampening hand cuffs of Barry.

"I win." Said Bruce. Barry concentrated. Trying to access his powers. Then he thought of Kara, Cisco Caitlin, Joe, Wally, the whole team. They needed him, and he couldn't be defeated by a pair of stupid hand cuffs. He moaned in pain as he found just enough speed to break the cuffs. He felt much better. Barry ran, pinned Bruce to the ground, and vibrated his hand just above Bruce's head.

"I don't think so." Said Barry. He got up, and helped a shocked Batman to his feet.

"Impressing." Said Bruce.

Training continued, until dark. Cisco let everyone go home, and everyone on earth one, returned to their own cities. When team arrow got back to star city, Felicity had to rub Oliver's shoulders, to stop him from blowing up, over the fact that Thea and Roy were making out in the corner.

Barry and Kara went home, and Cisco spent the night on earth 19 with Gypsy.

Caitlin ordered pizza and binged on NETFLIX, and Joe went home with Iris. They all knew the fight of their lives was soon to begin, but they were all focused, and nothing would prevent all of them from doing their best to stop darkseid. Nothing, or so they thought. But something would make it harder. Not evil, the opposite in fact, but something more precious than all the powers in the multiverse, something that they did not expect but something they would all die for.

 **Oooooh, cliffy. Seriously though, I think it is pretty obvious. But I won't tell incase you don't know. Until next time. SEE YA!**


End file.
